kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DNGunpla/Kancolle: The Forsaken Admiral
Prologue ---- I was once an Admiral... The pride of the Republic of Singapore Navy.....but they left me to die.... die in this forsaken place which was once my home...... I would have given up all hope till I was given another chance to take back whats rightfully mine..... I... will show them the true terror of the Abyssals... ---- Location: 'Former Singapore Naval Base [''Sembawang Port] 'Time: '''01:00 PM JST '''Date: '''12th February 2025 I sat on the edge of the former Singapore Naval Base and looked at the peaceful calm waters of the Straits of Malacca. "It's been 3 months since I became the Prince of Abyssals....though I was once a High Admiral of my fleet..." I thought to myself. As I reminded myself of that tragedy 3 months ago, I also remembered the scar those humans have inflicted on me.... ---- '*''Flashback 3 months ago*'' Location: ''RSS Independence at the Straits of Malacca '''Time: '''11:00 AM JST '''Date: '''12th November 2024 ---- "Sir! Abyssal Fleet Spotted at 2 o'clock!" reported a Marine Observer. I took a look outside and spotted an Abyssal fleet consisting of 6 ships or "shipgirls" which I will say. It's been 4 years since the Abyssals first appeared, terrorized humanity and blocked off trading routes that cargo ships were using to transport goods and materials. In response, the US Navy, Germany Navy, Royal Navy, Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force (JMSDF) and other navies of the world banded together to face this threat. The threat was halted temporarily. However in return, we received heavy casualties everywhere, with the US Navy and JDSMF taking the most casualties. Missiles, shells, nuclear bombs, everything was thrown at the Abyssals but it was to no avail. Millions of lives were lost to the Abyssal and it just didn't stop there. By the end of 2021, a majority of the navies worldwide have lost almost all of their capable warships while the Abyssals just kept coming back. That was when the first batch of Shipgirls came into action. Just when humanity had almost lose their will to fight, these Shipgirls appeared out of nowhere and started pushing back the Abyssals bit by bit. The JMSDF saw the return of' Yuudachi, The Nightmare of Solomon, 'and the 'Legendary Battleship' 'Yamato.' Meanwhile, the US Navy saw the return of the 'USS Enterprise 'and the' Fletcher-Class. The German Navy saw the return of the Battleship ''Bismarck and the '''''Nigh Unkillable Prinz Eugen, while the Royal Navy saw the return HMS Hood '' and ''HMS Warspite... With the help of the Shipgirls we managed to take back the seas and secure supply routes between the countries. I was the High Admiral of the Republic of Singapore Navy and was mostly respected by all my fellow comrades and admirals worldwide due to my overwhelming tactics that crushed every advance the Abyssals tried to make. The fleet I was commanding, which consisted of RSS Justice, RSS Unity, RSS Independence, ''2 Victory-Class Corvettes, 2 Formidable-Class Frigates, were supposed to intercept any Abyssal fleets that were nearby. "Enemy Fleet Consist of 2 I-Class Destroyers, 2 Ro-Class Destroyers, and 2 Battleship Himes" reported a Naval Officer. As I heard the report from the Officer on Duty, I thought to myself ''"Force Z of the British Eastern Fleet, another remnant of the past coming back to haunt us". "Tell the Victory-Class Corvettes to fire half of their surface missiles at the Destroyers and destroy them" as soon as I said that I heard a gun clicking sound behind me. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING LIEUTENANT?!" I shouted with the gun being pointed behind me. [ Author's Note: There was only Lieutenant accompanying the Admiral on the ''RSS Independence ''] "I am sorry Sir... This is High Command's Orders and I can't disobey them" said the Lieutanent in a nervous tone. I couldn't believe what I just heard with my own ears! After all these years contributing to the Republic of Singapore Navy and Singapore, I was ordered to be killed.... "No worries Sir! High Command said your death will not be in vain..." the Lieutenant continued. As soon as he finished saying that he shot all 7 bullets into me. They dumped my body off the ship into the depths of the water while the fleet returned back to Singapore. "How foolish humans are.... to think they would betray one of their own kind just for their own sake...." a voice engulfed inside my mind. "However, I am not like them..... and I can feel your hatred, grudge and anger.... it is a wonderful combination and your status just make it even better...." the voice laughed elegantly. I soon came to realise that this voice was the one who command all Abyssals worldwide. "I can give you another chance.... a chance to set this world to the way it was meant to be.....we too wanted Serenity and Peace....you will be granted the second highest authority to command the Abyssals......so will you accept my generous offer?..." the voice said. I couldn't care less anymore...I just saw the Injustice and Unfairness my country has given me.... So I accepted the offer.... My wounds quickly healed...... I saw my body turn to pale white and start to resurface.... The Prince of Abyssals was born.... ---- ---- Chapter 1: Vengeance, Terror and Fate? ''' ---- ''Even though I was reborn......as the Prince of Abyssals.....the Second in Command of all Abyssal Fleet worldwide....I still want to be regarded as an Admiral.....but something is bothering me.....something is calling for me.......who is it?......why is it calling for me?......'' ---- '''Location: '''Straights of Malacca '''Time: '''12:00 PM JST '''Date: '''9th February 2025 '''8 Hours Before the Fall of Singapore.... ---- "They had their 2 months of Freedom..... 2 months of TEMPORARY Freedom that is....Now it is time for me to take back what's RIGHTFULLY MINE!" I laughed as I pity the sad fate this country was about to face. "Go my children.... Take to the Skies and Strike them down!" I formed the runway on my right shoulder and launched the planes—3 B-52 Abyssal Bombers, 2 B-2 Abyssal Stealth Bombers and 2 of my F-16 Abyssal Fighter Jets. Planes far more modern that those wretched humans could ever dream of. "Aircraft Carrier Hime! Launch the Abyssal SBDs Dauntless Dive Bombers!" "Aircraft Carrier Water Demon! Launch your Abyssal F4U Vought Corsairs!" "Alright!" both of them replied with joy. I watch as squadrons of planes filled the sky, such a magnificent scene. "It won't be long now....hehehe...I will soon have my vengeance..." ---- Location: '''Singapore '''Time: '''01:00 PM JST '''Date: '''9th February 2025 '''7 Hours Before the Fall of Singapore.... ---- "Sir! Our air radar is picking up squadrons of Abyssal planes on its way to Singapore!" reported an Officer. "Send in F-16 and F-15 Fighter Jets to intercept them at once!" "Sound the air raid sirens and tell the civilians to evacuate as well!" the Defense General responded. As the air raid sirens are sounded island-wide, the Defense General received another report. "Sir! Take a look at this..." another Officer reported. As the Officer enlarged the image onto the main screen, the Defense General stared in shock. "Impossible! Those are American B-52 Bombers! Abyssals don't have the technology to replicate that!" "SIR! All of our F-16 and F-15 Fighter Jets have been shot down!" reported a Communication Officer. "WHAT?!" "Bringing up the last footage from one of our F-16 Fighter Jets...." [ Author's Note: The following is the last footage from a F-16 Fighter Jet while engaging the Abyssal planes before being destroyed ] "Enemy planes sighted! We have them in our line of sight! Opening Fir..." 2 Black Fighter Jets suddenly flew past from the view. "What are those?! Fall back and regroup at once!" '' ''"Mayday! Mayday! I repeat we are being engaged by unknown Abyssal planes!" "I repeat fall back at once! FALL BACK AT ONC-" The whole screen went static instantly. The Defense General mumbled in fear, "Just what kind of Abyssal are we up against?!!" ---- Location: '''Changi Beach '''Time: '''03:00 PM JST '''Date: '''9th February 2025 '''5 Hours before the Fall of Singapore ---- With Air Superiority taken care of, I took some Abyssal Forces and landed on Changi Beach. As I took a look at my surroundings, I saw myself being surrounded by 2 battalions of Leopard 2SG tanks. "Oh my.....this would be interesting...."' I thought to myself. One tank fired a shell at me but missed by a few inches and hitted an I-Class Destroyer instead. The I-Class Destroyer was instantly destroyed by the tank's shell. "Tch....If thats the case.... COME AT ME THEN!" I laughed hysterically. More tank shells were fired at me but I dodged them easily and quickly went towards one of the tanks that was closer. The tank, in an attempt to avoid direct contact with me, reversed but it's tracks hit a barricade. I climb onto the front of the tank and pierced it, killing the crew inside. The other tanks realising this, quickly tried to widen the distance between me and themselves. I decide to Abyssalize the tank I disabled and use it's weapons against them. As I begin the process of Abyssalization, I watched as more of my fellow I-Class Destroyers get destroyed by the rest of the other tanks in the process. "Come on... hold it off for me for a little while longer my friends...." ''as I Abyssalize the tank I was on. After the other tanks mopped up the last of the I-Class Destroyers, they turned their attention towards me but what they saw made them tremble in fear instead. Facing them was a tank that was black as darkness itself. "Are you surprised?" I casually spoke as I sat on top of the former Leopard 2SG Tank. As soon as I said that, I destroyed one of their tanks instantly, using the newly Abyssalize tank, in the process. "Let's begin this glorious party shall we?" ---- '-- 1 Hour Later --''' 4 Hours before the Fall of Singapore ---- "Man...Singapore Ground Forces....sure put up a good fight.....hehehe" I exclaimed as I was surrounded by ruins of tanks, artillery platforms and dead bodies of Singaporean soldiers. With the entire Singapore Ground Forces decimated and nothing to stand in my way, I proceed to make my way towards the Singapore Military HQ. ---- Location: '''Singapore Military HQ '''Time: '''05:00 PM JST '''Date: '''9th February 2025 '''3 Hours before the Fall of Singapore ---- The whole command facility was in a mess with military personnels running back and forth with documents. The Defense General heads to the conference room where all the high ranking officers and commanders are seated. As he opened the door, all the officers and commanders looked at him as the Defense General took a seat and begin the conference. "Fellow officers and commanders, I am sure that everyone here know the dire situation we are in right now.." the Defense General exclaimed nervously. "We cannot afford to lose any more lives in this needless bloodshed" one of the Commanders said with concern. "I agree! Too many civilians and good soldiers have already lost their lives, the best we can hope is that the rest are safely evacuated out of Singapore.." an Officer spoke with his head down. "Not only that, that Abyssal is on his way to this very HQ itself" another Commander shouted. "We all know what this Abyssal is capable of, the decimation of the entire Singapore Ground Forces, Air Superiority even against our most advance of Fighter Jets." All the officers and commanders started to speak among themselves. "Quiet down. I know we no longer have any assets left to fight against this Abyssal but at least we can try to delay the time needed for the evacuation to be complet...." The whole building starts to shake. "Oh god... He is here...." '' ---- '''Location: '''Singapore Military HQ '''Time: '''06:00 PM JST '''Date: '''9th February 2025 '''2 Hours before the Fall of Singapore' ---- "We got to hold this position! We must not let him get past the entrance at all cost!" one military soldier shouted as he fired his SAR 21 at me. I continued to move forward, ignoring the bullets being lodged into my body. "You are.... all.... so foolish!" as I grabbed one of the soldiers and tore him into half. As I make my way toward the line of soldiers shooting at me, one of them shot me with a rocket launcher. The entrance of the building was engulfed with smoke. "So.... Naive... Hahaha!" as I sliced the whole role of soldiers into half with ease. "Now then..... let's visit my former colleagues...." as I make my way up the building. ---- Location: '''Singapore Military HQ '''Time: '''06:30 PM JST '''Date: '''9th February 2025 '''1 Hour & 30 Minutes before the Fall of Singapore ---- "Damn it! Not even my special forces can stop this Abyssal!" said one of the commanders. "Sir! He can enter this room anytime soon.... What should we do?" the Defense General's advisor exclaimed in fear. "All we can do is... wait!" replied the Defense General. "This is why you never accomplish anything Defense General, sacrifices have to be made!" as the advisor pointed his gun at the Defense General. "Oh I agree.... Sacrifice indeed have to be made....afterall..." a voice echoed in the conference room. Everyone in the room suddenly felt a chill down their spine as soon as they heard that voice. As soon as the voice ended, the advisor was hanged to death by a mysterious force and the gun he was holding fall to the ground. I entered the conference room. "Hello my fellow colleagues... it has been a long time...." "High Admiral! You are reported to be dead 2 months ago?!" one of the officer exclaimed in shock. "Indeed I was dead...No.... Rather.... I WAS BETRAYED... betrayed by you guys" "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK WITH SUC-" I shot the commander before he could finish his sentence. "Anyone like to retaliate against me?" I said to all the personnel in the room. "Oh and don't even think of escaping from this room...." ---- Fall of Singapore ---- Using the telecommunication devices in Singapore, I prepare to broadcast to the entire world. "Alright, let's start this!" ''I thought to myself. Around the world, news reporters started to show footage of my broadcast to everyone worldwide. "Greetings humans...My name is the '''Prince of Abyssals'.... and I am the Second in Command of all Abyssal Fleets worldwide...." "If you would take a look behind me.... you will see the former High Command of the Singapore Military....and of course they are all dead....." "Let me warn you first......Do not try to go against me..... I will ensure that you will be met with a fate worse than death itself....." I ended the broadcast system. Well then, there is a lot of cleaning up to do in this country. ---- Location: '''Former Singapore Military HQ Room '''Time: '''03:30 PM JST '''Date: '''15th February 2025 After cleaning up Singapore and returning it to the way it was supposed to be, I set in the control room with the rest of the Abyssals and watched the latest broadcast. Since Singapore now belongs to me, the Abyssals and I had everything setup in Singapore to make it our base operations for future attacks. "We will not let that Abyssals get what he want!" "For the sake of our future and future generations to come! WE WILL DESTROY HIM AND ALL THE ABYSSALS AT ALL COST!" ''"Tch...What a fool...but I want him" I thought to myself as I watched Admiral Sydney of the Royal Australian Navy gave his speech. '[ Author's Note: It's a News Broadcast, so all the details about the person broadcast worldwide ] I turned off the screen and made an announcement. "Alright...we will have a mission briefing...at 10:00 PM.... and meet here!" ---- Location: 'Former Singapore Military HQ Room '''Time: '''10:00 PM JST '''Date: '''15th February 2025 ---- "Okay...here's the plan to destroy the Royal Australian Navy....and capture Admiral Sydney.." I briefed the Abyssals. "Our recons have reported....that the Royal Australian Navy will be....backed up by the United States Seventh Fleet from Yokosuka, Japan" "We will have....5 I-Class Destroyers, 10 Ro-Class Destroyers, 3 Ni-Class Destroyers, 2 Ta-Class Fast Battleship, 2 Chi-Class Torpedo Cruiser.....act as an Abyssal Decoy Fleet to lure part of their fleet in.." Then I pointed towards Battleship Water Demon, Battleship Hime, Ancient Destroyer Hime, Destroyer Hime and Destroyer Water Demon. "All of you... will be with me....and we will ambush them once the Decoy Fleet.... starts taking heavy casualties and retreat!" "Whatever you say, darling" Battleship Hime replied. I blushed a bit but still managed to keep my composure. "Alright....we will commence this operation at 09:30 AM JST tommorow!" As the Abyssals left the control room, I thought to myself ''"Let's see how the Royal Australian Navy fare against my tactics!" ---- 'Location: '''Indian Ocean near Australia '''Time: '''09:30 AM JST '''Date: '''16th February 2025 ---- "Admiral Sydney! Enemy Abyssal Fleet spotted 10km from our current position!" reported an Officer. Admiral Sydney took a look outside from the command center of ''USS Ronald Reagen. "Okay have all of our Frigates launch 3 missiles each at the Abyssal Fleet and take out the Ta-Class Fast Battleship and Chi-Class Torpedo Cruiser first!" "Then give chase and mop up the rest of them!" Admiral Sydney commandeered. "Roger that Sir!" ''"They shall not underestimate the true might of the Royal Australian Navy" ''Admiral Sydney thought to himself. ---- ''Meanwhile Somewhere Nearby ---- I watched as a barrage of missiles from the human ships hit the Ta-Class Battleships and the Chi-Class Torpedo Cruisers, heavily damaging them in the process. "Just as planned" ''I thought to myself. "Alright! That's our cue! Let's go!" I said to the Abyssals in the Ambush Force. ---- 'Back to the Battlefield' ---- "Message from the Advance Fleet, Abyssal Fleet no match for us!" "Enemy has begun to break formation!" "Fire anti-ship missiles at once!" The Abyssal Decoy Fleet turned around and attempted to retreat from the area. In the process, they lost both Ta-Class Fast Battleships, 1 Chi-Class Torpedo Cruiser and 5 Ro-Class Destroyers to the barrage of missiles from the human ships. "Looks like a resounding victory for the Royal Australian Navy" "At this rate, there will be nothing left for us to do..." "Those Abyssals are no match for u-" An AP Shell penetrated the ''HMAS Vampire ''command deck and detonated. ''HMAS Vampire ''blew up and burst into flames. "Engines sector heavily damaged, lose control over power reactor!" 2 more AP Shells fired from the Abyssal 16 inch Triple Gun Mount Turret. Both shells penetrated ''HMAS Daring ''broadside, detonating her in the process. "Light spotted 3 o'clock, from 8km away" "The enemy is a Specialized Abyssal Weapon!" ''HMAS Vendetta ''turned her turret and fired. "Battleship Hime, use this and fire from the enemy's rear!" I said as I passed Battleship Hime the Abyssal 16 inch Triple Gun Mount Turret. "Battleship Water Demon! You provide cover for Battleship Hime!" "But darling, that means you will be...." Battleship Hime replied. "I can handle the distraction on my own!" I dodged the shells while holding on to the Abyssal 51cm Twin Gun Mount. "It's moving far too fast.... unable to engage!" The crew of ''USS Curtis Wilbur ''watched in horror as I passed their ship. "All hands! Abandon ship!" The heat-seeking missiles that were following me hitted ''USS Curtis Wilbur, exploding her in the process. "5 Arleigh Burke-class ''ship destroyed!" "Enemy is a single Abyssal Ship!" "Multiple heat sources coming in from 9 o'clock, they are Abyssals! Sir!" Destroyer Hime, Destroyer Water Demon and Ancient Destroyer passed by some of the Frigates, damaging them in the process. "Launch the Fighters!" Admiral Sydney shouted. 3 F-18 and 3 EA-18 Fighter Jets took off from the ''USS Ronald Reagen ''and headed towards my direction. I shot one of theF-18 Fighter Jets down with my Abyssal 5 inch Twin Gun Mount Mk.28 mod.2 and crushed another as it attempted to get close to me. The rest of the Fighter Jets are shot down quickly afterwards. Destroyer Hime, Destroyer Water Demon and Ancient Destroyer Hime got close to the ''USS Ronald Reagen. "USS Ronald Reagen?" Destroyer Hime said. "Hihihi" laughed Destroyer Water Demon. "Isn't that Admiral Sydney's Ship?!" Ancient Destroyer Hime exclaimed. Destroyer Water Demon blows up the side of the Aircraft Carrier while Destroyer Hime destroyed her rudders and propellers. "Leave it to me! I will finish her off" replied Ancient Destroyer Hime. She proceeds to cut the Aircraft Carrier into half. All 3 of them watch as the Aircraft Carrier slowly sinks into the depths of the water. "Let's find and capture Admiral Sydney from the wreckage" Destroyer Hime said. "I wonder how is Prince of Abyssals is doing on his side.." Destroyer Water Demon said while staring at the battle ahead of her. "Why? Are you worried about him?" Ancient Destroyer Hime stares at Destroyer Water Demon. "It's.... It's nothing... Let's find Admiral Sydney and get out of here quickly" Destroyer Water Demon blushed as she said that. Meanwhile, on the other side of the battlefield. I shot the propellers of HMAS Vendetta. Afterwards, I sped up and destroyed the command center of the ship. I checked the ammo count on the Abyssal 51cm Twin Gun Mount. "There is 1 round left huh?" I said to myself. I turned around and quickly chased after the retreating ships of the Royal Australian Navy. I planned to not leave any of them floating afterall. The battle ended as quickly as it started. With Admiral Sydney captured and the whole Royal Australian Navy, including the United States Seventh Fleet, completely obliterated, Australia no longer have a navy to defend themselves from the Abyssal Threat. ---- *3 Days Later* Location: 'Former Singapore Naval Base [''Sembawang Port] 'Time: '''02:00 PM JST '''Date: '''19th February 2025 A few days have passed since the Destruction of the Royal Australian Navy happened. The whole news channel were reporting of Presidents all over the world giving their speech about the loss of Admiral Sydney and their plan to step up their defenses. ''"They sure never learn these humans...." I thought to myself. "Guess I should take a stroll nearby..." I said quietly. I proceed to leave for the area which is known as ''Iron Bottom Sound''. ---- ''*6 hours later*'' '''Location: '''Iron Bottom Sound '''Time: '''08:00 PM JST '''Date: '''19th February 2025 ---- ''"Man I took a really long walk...." '' It was already night by the time I reached here. ''"Guess I will have to...." '' Before I had time to turn back, I saw some silhouettes in the distance. I activated my night-vision gear and scanned the area. From the spot located behind the Savo Island, I saw what the humans called as Shipgirls. "Fusou.... Chitose....Chiyoda....Haguro.....Yamashiro....and Fubu-" As I was about to say the name of the ship, my head starts to hurt. "That ship....must be...what has been calling for me...." I said to myself softly. I took out a card with the description ''"38cm Twin Gun Mount Kai" '' and materialize it into the Abyssal 38cm Twin Gun Mount Kai. I mounted it on my left arm and loaded a Type 1 AP Shell into it. I carefully aim the gun at one of Fusou's Turret and fired. ---- ''Meanwhile on the other side....'' ---- "I wonder why the Admiral ask us to do recon over here later at night" grumbled Yamashiro. "I guess it's because Australia has lost their naval forces and can no longer protect the trading routes going back and forth" replied Fusou. "But Nee-San..." Before Yamashiro could finish, a shell hits one of Fusou's main turret and incapacitated it. "My turret..from where?!" Fusou exclaimed in shock. "Haguro, turn on the searchlights immediately and locate the enemy" "Fubuki, fire starshells at once!" "Hai!" both replied. Haguro turn on her searchlights while Fubuki fired her starshells. As the searchlight and star shells illuminated the area, they saw a figure holding a gun they never seen before. "It can't be...is that the rumoured Abyssal?" gasped Fusou. "Such a misfortune to meet him at right now" Yamashiro said with a concerned face. "All ships open fire at once!" Fusou shouted. ---- ''Back to my side.....'' ---- As I was illuminated by the searchlights from Haguro and the starshells, I noticed their main batteries firing at my location. ''"Crap! They saw me...Guess it's time to move" '' I quickly reversed from my current spot as the shells missed me by a few inches and hit the waters instead. I loaded 2 Type 3 Shells and fired into the sky one after another. As I was about to fire another Type 3 Shell, I was hit on the sideport by one of the Shipgirls' Main Batteries. "Itai....that hurts" I said to myself. I loaded a Mk. 8 "Super Heavy" shell and fired it at Chitose. ---- ''On the other side....'' ---- "Nice shot" Fusou said as she saw the sky is illuminated by the explosion of the shells fired from the Abyssal. "There is no need to praise me Onee-San" Yamashiro replied. Suddenly, a shell zoom past them and hit Chitose's flight deck, damaging it in the process. "My flight deck!" Chitose exclaimed. "That's an American Armor Piercing Shell, but how?" Just after Fusou said that, another shell flew past them and disabled Chiyoda's flight deck. "Both CVLs taiha in one shot...." "Evasive Maneuvers and get out of here at flank speed, we have to return back to base at once." Fusou shouted "I will cover your escape" Fubuki said. ---- ''Back to my side again....'' ---- "Are they retreating?!" ''I thought to myself as I saw the searchlight turn away from my general direction. Then, I saw Fubuki charging towards me. ''"Guess I will just have to..." '' "Argh..." as my head starts to hurt again. For a moment, I saw a memory of me greeting a young girl, who was known as the first ship of her class and a destroyer as well. '[ Author's Note: The following is a speech from the memory ] "I want you to have this as a High Admiral of Singapore!" '' ''I passed a charm to Fubuki . "Shirei-kan, Arigatou Gozaimasu!" Fubuki said with joy. '' "So..I have met her before...." I said to myself. "Guess I shall... greet her then." I proceed to move closer to her while dodging all her shots. As I got near her, Fubuki stopped firing her guns and stared in disbelief. "Shi..Shirei-kan!" Fubuki exclaimed in shock. I quickly knocked her out as I saw her friends retreat out of sight and carried her back to Singapore. ''"I got a lot of explaining to do after this..." ''I thought to myself. ---- '*End of Chapter 1*' ---- '[ Author's Note: The following section contains details of the Prince of Abyssals '']' '''Name: '''Prince of Abyssals '''Occupation: '''High Admiral of Singapore Former, Abyssal Admiral, Second-in-Command '''Class: '''Multi-purpose Abyssal '''Age: '''Unknown '''Weapons: '''3 B-52 Bomber, 2 F-16 Fighter Jets, 2 B-2 Stealth Bomber, Leopard 2SG Tank, Phalanx CIWS, OTO Melara 76mm, WW2 Arsenal ---- Category:Blog posts